The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Vaccinium corymbosum Linnaeus (blueberry) grown as a fruiting woody shrub for commercial agriculture. Blueberries are typically consumed both fresh and in a number of processed products. The new and distinct variety of blueberry (Vaccinium corymbosum Linnaeus) originated from the hand pollinated cross of NC 1408 (unpatented) (female parent)×‘Bluechip’ (unpatented) (male parent) made in a greenhouse at Beltsville, Md. and was assigned experimental selection number US 508 at that time. US 508 has since then been renamed ‘Pinnacle’.
‘Pinnacle’ differs from its female parent NC 1408 in plant habit and fruit size. Whereas NC 1408 has a narrowly erect plant habit with few main stems, ‘Pinnacle’ has a semi-erect plant habit with numerous main stems. Fruit size for NC 1408 is medium, while fruit size of ‘Pinnacle’ is large. ‘Pinnacle’ differs from ‘Bluechip’ in plant habit and ripening season. Whereas ‘Bluechip’ has an erect plant habit, the plant habit of ‘Pinnacle’ is semi-erect and ‘Bluechip’ is midseason ripening, while Pinnacle is early ripening.
‘Pinnacle’ was selected for its superior earliness, size, color, and quality in 1987 from a soil adaptation pot culture experiment established at Beltsville, Md. Plants of ‘Pinnacle’ were grown in replicate observation trials in 1991 and in 1992 at the North Carolina State University Horticultural Crops Research Station at Castle Hayne, N.C.
Based on its performance in the replicated trial at Castle Hayne, N.C., ‘Pinnacle’ was propagated by hardwood cuttings and established in two additional replicated trials. One was a commercial blueberry grower at Rowan, N.C., under a Memorandum of Agreement with North Carolina State University, whereby the grower provided the land and care of the plants, and the University retained ownership of the plants. The other additional replicated trial was established at the Horticultural Crops Research Station at Castle Hayne, N.C. Plants of Pinnacle were also established in grower observation adaptation trials across the commercial blueberry region in eastern North Carolina in 2010 and 2011 under Memoranda of Agreements with North Carolina State University whereby the growers provided the land and care of the plants, and the University retained ownership of the plants. Plants of this new variety have remained true to type through successive cycles of asexual propagation. This new variety has been named the ‘Pinnacle’ cultivar.